Of Truth and Confessions
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: While Castle is on speakerphone with the guys and Lanie, trying to figure out who Beckett's boyfriend is, the woman in question speaks up before Castle can take the phone away. How the do they react?


**SPOILERS: 5x04**

* * *

"Pssh, like we're afraid of Beckett." Esposito attempts to act like the tough man but everyone knows he is terrified of the female detective.

"Besides, how's she going to find out?" Ryan adds.

"Because I'm sat right here." Beckett claims, before he can snatch the phone away.

"Beckett!" The three living the bodies in the morgue exclaimed, the two detectives expecting her to be with an ex, not with the writer in the Hamptons.

"I guess that answers that question." Ryan mutters.

"Looks guys, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. That I know how much you two like to gossip and I didn't want Gates to overhear you and either stop Castle shadowing me or even fire me." Beckett admits, surprised at how OK she is with them knowing; they're family, if she can't trust them with this, what can she trust them with?

"Girl, when you get back, we are having a girls night; at your loft writer boy." Lanie shouts from the other side of the room.

"I'll even cook for you." Castle smiles at Beckett as she leans over and softly kisses him.

"Guys, we get that you're madly in love with each other and everything, but we do not need to hear you kissing." Lanie says, having taken Esposito's phone away from him and taken it off speaker-phone. At Lanie's words, particularly the mention of 'love', Castle and Beckett freeze, starring into each other's eyes. The only time the 'L' word had been mentioned between the pair was over a year ago, at Montgomery's funeral while she had been lying on the ground, dying while he hovered over her, telling her to stay with him, that she couldn't leave him.

* * *

"Just in time, Kate's in the living room with a glass of wine waiting for you." Castle says, taking Lanie's coat from her. "Dinner will be served soon."

"You're not staying for girl-talk writer boy." Lanie warns him, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at his retreating back.

"I've already told him that he's not to leave his office once we're done with dinner. He's doing the writing he should have done this weekend." Beckett tells her friend, handing her a glass of wine, while she gazes at Castle working in the kitchen.

"Good." Lanie says, taking a sip of the red liquid. "This is good stuff."

"Only the best for my girls." Castle replies, as he starts to plate up their dinner.

Half an hour later, Castle is sat in his office, fully wrapped up in the world of Nikki Heat, while Beckett and Lanie sat in the living room, both engrossed in conversation about Lanie's growing relationship with Esposito. "Now enough about me, I came here to talk about you and writer monkey in there." Lanie says, recognising Beckett's diversion techniques from conversations they've had in the past.

"Fine." She sighs, knowing she couldn't avoid the conversation forever. Beckett takes a deep breath and begins her recount of the night in question, all with a smile on her face. "It started after Gates suspended me and Javi…"

* * *

_Stepping out from the safe haven of the precinct into the pouring rain, Beckett shoves her hands deep in her pockets in an attempt to fight the cold, bitter wind that is biting at any piece of skin it has access to. She feels her cheeks freeze further as the wind reacts against the tear tracks, running down her face. With only her thin leather jacket defending her, Beckett carries on into the night, no particular destination in mind._

_Walking the streets of New York City at night is dangerous enough for anyone, but for an emotional and vulnerable cop on suspension, with no gun to defend herself, it's even more so. Pushing this thought to the back of her mind, , she carries on with her journey and thinks about the one person he wants the most; Castle. He was right; this war is not worth it. Her mother would want her to live her life; to be happy, to fall in love, to have the family she has always wanted, and this man, her mother's favourite author no less, was handing her everything she had ever wanted, the only catch being that she let him love her, eternally._

* * *

"So I came here. I came to see him and when he opened the door, he asked me '_Beckett, what do you want?_' And in that moment I knew what I wanted. I wanted him-" Before she could finish, a much deep voice took over.

"Then she jumped me on the door-step, we made out for a bit before we moved it to the bedroom, and the rest, as they say, is history." Castle says, coming to sit on the arm of the chair beside his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I hate to say it, but I told you so." Lanie smirks at the pair.

"You told her so…" Castle trails off, not knowing what the girls were talking about.

"I've been telling her ever since you started following her, that you are crazy about her, and she's crazy about you, and all she needed to do was jump you. But did she listen to me?" Lanie says, with a pointed look towards her best friend.

"Ok, maybe it could have happened earlier, but I wasn't the person I am now back then. It wouldn't have lasted." Beckett defends herself.

"Well, I'm glad we waited." Castle smiles down at his girlfriend, leaning down slightly to plant a kiss to her lips.

* * *

**Not too sure about the name for this one; if you have any better suggestions, please leave them in a review or a PM.**


End file.
